legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 15: Part 14/Transcript
Part 14 (Scene opens up in pitch black. Everything's quiet. But foot steps are heard moving though some hall. The foot steps continue as slowly, sounds of cheering are heard. Cheering slowly gets louder and louder. Till finally the sound of a gate is opening. Scene changes from pitch black to pure light. The light fade away and it shows the open gate and the cheering is heard all around. The foot steps are heard and out of the gate comes David Johnson, donned in some form of battle armor. He walks into what is some kind of arena. He looks around at all the people cheering. He then heard the sound of another gate opening. When the gate opens, metal foot steps are heard) (Out of the gate steps in some war bot that is only slight bigger then a human. While it has one hand, the other is a machine gun. The war bot stops at one side of the arena. The crowd slowly goes silent. David glares at the machine. The war bot with its hand pulls out melee weapon. David does the same. They take their battle stances. They stand there. Waiting. In the silence. An alarm is heard and David charges at his foe yelling. David jumps up in the air, weapon raised and he swings down. Everything goes back to a bright light) David: (Narrating) Its amazing the things that can happen in a short time. (Scene shows David laying on a bed look up) David: (Narrating) When I first arrived at Telos, I never would have thought that'd I would be where am I now. Joining the Knights of the Just, helping them stop Cerberus and other evil groups, becoming the leader of the E-10, and all the new friends I made. Its pretty amazing honestly. But how did I get in this mess? (David goes up to a sink turns on the water and washes his face) David: (Narrating) It had been about week after we found Nathan Clarke, one of the special few given super powers by Princess Celestia, and got him to join us. After that first week, we got a signal that showed there was another one. So me, along with the rest of E-10, The Ninja Steel Rangers and Sunset's friends all went looking for this next target. (David stops and just glares at the mirror) David: (Narrating) We arrived at where the signal started, had looked for a full day and couldn't get a lock on his single. Soon we all decide to rest at a near by hotel. But.... That's when things got to where they are now. (Scene changes to a building in an unknown location) David: (Narrating) I can't quite remember how it happened but all I know is we were attacked. I was knocked out and when I awoke, I found myself here. In this strong hold for some criminal organization. My weapons, my comms, even my power morpher, everything I could use to fight back, all taken. Soon though, they slapped some armor on me, gave me a weapon and shove me in some arena. And they pretty much told me. Fight. Or die. (Scene changes to David panting standing over the defeated War Bot from before. The crowd all cheers for him. But David's attention is on a man sitting on some throne like chair, watching him from above. He glares at the man.) David: (Narrating) That man. He's their leader. They called Alexei. He sits there like a king, watching each of our fights with great enjoyment. Some of his guards say he made this arena so he could find him a worthy challenge. If we want to free ourselves, we need to defeat him. (Scene returns to David's room as he sits on his bed) David: (Narrating) So far as best I can tell, me and the the rest of the E-10, my friends and team mates, were captured as well. I've seen them fight, but I haven't been allowed to see and talk to them. Sunset and her friends were not though. I don't know about Brody and the others. I hope they did escape. But I can't think on that right now. I just need to focus on staying alive. Our friends will come and save us. And we'll take Alexei down. (Scene changes to back at arena. Alexei is sitting and waiting for the next fight) Alexei: David Johnson. There's something about you boy. Something that helps me get excited. Could you be someone who can give me a challenge? (In another room of the building, Daniel and Jack, both dressed in battle armor different from David's, are seen resting in their own room) Jack: It sounds David won another fight. Daniel: Well that's a relief. Means we're gonna be next. Jack: I still don't understand how this happen. How we got in this situation. Daniel: Me neither Jack... How long have we been in here anyway? Jack: My best guess? A couple weeks. Maybe a month at most. Daniel: Such a short time and it feels so long. I wish I could see Cloe and the others. I could bear with this if I could. Jack: I know what you mean. No telling how Marion is feeling right now. (In another room, Cloe and Marion, also dressed in battle armor, are seen. Cloe is pacing the room thinking, Marion however is sitting on her bed, arms around her knees watching her) Cloe: (growls slightly) Gotta be something I can do.... But what? Damn it! This is pissing me off! Marion: ............ Cloe: (Sighs) Is this our life now? Stuck fighting for the amusement of that madman and other bloodthirsty people? In outfits that would make Rarity faint? Marion: ..... We'll be okay. Cloe: (Looks at Marion) Huh? Marion: We'll be okay. We'll get out of this place Cloe: But how do you know that? I could use my powers but I'll get tired before to long and your still learning how to use yours. Marion: I know we'll escape cause of our friends. They'll find us very soon. Cloe:.................. (Smiles) Yeah. You are right. We just have to keep our heads together and stay alive for when they do. (Meanwhile, at the safe house in Canterlot, all the heroes are each doing something to find their missing friends. Jane is seen coming up to Mick and Cal) Jane: Anything!? Mick: No... Nothing. Jane: AAAAHH!! Where are they!? Who took them!? Cal: We are going to find them Jane. I don't know who took my daughter or her friends, but they'll pay for this. They will pay. (Sunset and Sci-Twi enter the room) Sunset: Rainbow Dash is making another lap around, asking anyone who might have seen them. Sci-Twi: Its only been a short time but I still can't believe we haven't found a trace of where they are. Brody: Yeah. All of us have been running different scans on the world, even scans on different areas of the universe and still nothing. Mick: I was hoping I was wrong, but maybe I was right when I thought these enemies have some way of keeping them off the radar. Holly: That's not good. How are we gonna find them if they have something like that? Mick: I don't know.... Redbot: Oh... Our friends.... (Everyone is silent as the fear they might not find them tries to work its way into them. However Juniper notices something among the group) Juniper: Hey... Where's that alien? Uh... Jarod was his name? (Everyone heard Juniper and they all look around the room and they all see their Krogan is no where in sight) Sunset: That's odd. He almost never leaves unless its to go on a mission. Levi: Hey... You don't think that.... (Everyone gets a bad feeling. Meanwhile, back at the arena, Daniel swings his melee weapon and cuts a robot's head off, while Jack stomps on another one. The two are panting as the crowd cheer for their victory, but they don't care for the cheers. They find nothing enjoyable about this fighting. They drop their weapons and start heading back to where they entered. Alexei having watched the fight thinks on the two boys) Alexei: The prince surprises me. How someone so young, one of royalty no less, learned to fight like that is impressive. His friend also posses more or less the same skill level. I'm slowly becoming impressed. (The scene changes to Cloe and Marion, who have entered the arena. Cloe, holding a rife looks down at a down War Bot. She looks over at Marion, who was able to shut down the War Bot. The crowd cheers loudly for the two girls. Cloe just shakes her head, thinking they weren't cheering for the same reason as the boys victories. Cloe turns and start walking out the arena with Marion following her. Alexei having watched the fight thinks on the two girls) Alexei: Another surprise. Another so young and a girl able to fight with such skill. She's gotten training. The other one, not as a strong or skilled as the others, but a knowledge on technology she uses to her advantage. And both of them are hiding a secret. But what I wonder? (Alexei then gets up outta his chair. The fights finished, everyone begins to leave. Alexei heads to his own private chambers where he begins to think) Alexei: I may have finally found what I am looking for. Though let us see if I have made the right choice. Tomorrow will be a very special fight indeed. (The captured heroes are later all seen in their rooms, resting from the fights, knowing full well they'll need their strength for tomorrow. The next day, David is once again in his armor and taken to the arena. As he enters the crowd cheers. David stands there waiting for whatever he's fighting to step out. But something different happens. Alexei stands up from his chair and lifts his hand up. The cheering is soon silent) Alexei: Welcome one and all! You are all here to watch as these brave volunteers fight for your amusement in this glorious arena! (The crowd cheers and David's glare hardens) Alexei: Today, we have our rising star, David Johnson, once again ready and able to fight for you all! (Everyone cheers for David who is confused. Meanwhile in their own room, Daniel and Jack are seen watching the fight) Daniel: What is he up to? Jack: I have a bad feeling about this. (Cloe and Marion are also seen watching this) Cloe: He's really hyping up this introduction. He's planning something. Marion: I hope David can take it. (Back at the arena) Alexei: David has proven to be such an amazing combatant, that someone wishes to fight him in one-on-one combat! And in this fight, only one will leave here alive! Bring forth our next combatant! (A gate on the other side opens. Heavy stomping, but not mechanical is heard coming. David watches at his new combatant steps out of the shadows. And his face quickly turns to shock) David: Jarod????? (Jarod is seen standing on the other side of the arena in front of David. Back in Daniel and Jack's room) Daniel: What the hell??? Jack: What is Jarod doing here??? (Over in Cloe and Marion's room) Cloe: No way! Marion: David has to fight Jarod? (Back at the arena David and Jarod look at each other) Jarod: So this is where you guys have been hiding. Having all this fun without me. David: Jarod what are you doing here?? Jarod: Same reason as you. To fight. David: You know what I mean! Did you get captured to?? Jarod: Captured? No. I was found by same guys running this place. Even that human hanging out up there. (David looks at Alexei) Jarod: He was impressed how easily I overpowered his men. And then he made an offer I could not say no to. The chance to fight you David. David: Are you serious? Jarod: Not only did he give the chance to fight you, but he's willing to let the others go after our fight. David: And you believe him? Jarod: Not a chance. But after this fight I plan on taking him and this whole damn place down. David: Then... I guess there's no way around it is there? Jarod: Remember what I said when you let me outta the tank? I wanted us to one day meet on the field of battle. And now is the time. David:.... Well then... (Smile) It would be insult if I refused. And it would be an even bigger one if I held back. So Jarod, if this is what you want, then I'll fight you with everything I have. And I will win. (Jarod chuckles. He then starts charging at David yelling, David does the same. They each throw a punch, they're fists collied. The two try to over power each. Jarod however lefts up his foot and kick David away, pushing close to the edge of the arena. Jarod pulls out his shot gun and opens fire. David barely avoids the shots. David pulls out his melee weapon and avoids another gun shot. He then runs at Jarod, swings his weapon which Jarod blocks with his gun.) (Jarod pushes David back and swing his shot gun trying hit David with it which David dodges. David tries to hit Jarod with his weapon but another swing from Jarod's gun and the weapon is knocked outta his hand. David then throws a couple of punches at Jarod, which seem to annoyed him more hurt him. As David goes in for another punch, Jarod head butts him. David is knocked down on the floor. Jarod goes for a stomp, but David manages to roll out of the way. As David rolled he managed to grab his weapon) (David gets back up. He and Jarod stare each other down. Jarod then fires more rounds from his shot gun. David was able to avoid the gun shot rounds in time for Jarod having to reload his gun. As Jarod goes to reload, David knocks the gun outta his hand and swing his weapon at him. However Jarod quickly blocks the swing and keeps the blade from hitting him with his arm) David: Damn you really are the ultimate soldier. Jarod: And that's only the beginning. (Jarod thrusts his arm up word, pushing David back. Jarod then throws punches at David hitting him. David takes quite a bit of damage from the punches. Jarod then grabs him and slams him on the ground a couple of times. He then throws David into the wall, which causes him to drop his weapon. Jarod punches David a couple more times before he grabs him again and throws over to his side of the arena. As David groans in pain, his friends watch in worry that Jarod might kill him. Jarod starts walking toward David) Jarod: I thought for sure you'd last longer then that David. I'm disappointed. David: Well... We can't all.... be the ultimate super soldier. Jarod: True. But that doesn't change the facts. I win. David: Don't.... bet on it! (Suddenly David rolls to the side, grabs Jarod's shot gun and gets back up. Jarod is briefly surprised. But he then runs at David. But that brief moment of surprised was enough for David to switch the type of rounds the shot gun fired. He fires a seemingly explosive round at Jarod which pushes Jarod back and damages him. Being damaged and staggering back, David runs up and starts to strike Jarod with his own gun. After a few strikes, David kicks Jarod pushing him back. And finally David fires another explosive round at Jarod. Jarod cries out in pain as he's knocked to the ground. Everything goes silent. After a couple moments the crowd beings to cheer. David sighs with relief that the fight is over.) (Meanwhile in Daniel and Jack's room) Daniel: All right! David did it! Jack: That was not an easy fight but he pulled though. (Meanwhile in Cloe and Marion's room) Cloe: YEAH! WHOO!! GO DAVID!! Marion: I'm glad David won but I hope Jarod isn't hurt too badly. (Back at the arena David goes up to Jarod who's groaning in pain) Jarod: (Groans) Well.... You won David... Weather by strength, skill or pure luck..... you won. David: You didn't make it easy for me that's for sure. (Before they could continue they hear the sound of clapping which causes the cheering to stop. David turns around and sees Alexei clapping) Alexei: Excellent! That was a well fought battle! I'm impressed with both of you! But there can be only one winner. And now to seal your victory David Johnson.... Finish him. (David's shocked to hear that turns to still injured Jarod) Alexei: Finish him off and calm your rightful victory! (David looks at Jarod unable to get up at the moment. He stands there silently. Till he turns back at Alexei with a fierce glare) David: How about you fuck off!? (Tosses the shot gun) (The crowd gasps and Alexei is silent) David: I'm done playing your game! I only went along with it this long cause I didn't have a choice! But if you are gonna tell me to kill my allies, my friends, then I don't care if I live or die! I am a Knight of the Just! And I won't go to the level of a coward like you!! (All is silent by David's outburst. David and Alexei stare at each other. Suddenly the sound of a clap is heard. David is caught off guard by that. Slowly more claps are heard. Soon the crowd all cheers for David, glad by the choice he made to stand by his friend. David for the first time smiles at the crowd, happy for these types of cheers. But suddenly loud laughter cuts the crowd off. Everyone looks at Alexei who's laughing) Alexei: YES! THAT IS WHAT I WAS LOOKING FOR!! THAT DEFIANCE!! THAT WILLINGNESS TO FIGHT TO THE END!! YOU ARE JUST WHAT I HAVE BEEN SEEKING DAVID JOHNSON!! AND NOW ITS TIME FOR YOUR FINAL BATTLE!!! (Alexei takes a step forward and just falls from his throne to the arena, doing a super hero landing. He gets back up and takes a couple steps forward) Alexei: TODAY!! YOU HAVE THE PLEASURE OF FIGHTING ME!! AND YOU WILL SEE WHY ALL WHO STOOD BEFORE WERE CRUSHED BEFORE ME!! (David prepares himself to fight Alexei. They stare each other down. Alexei lifts up his foot and stomps on the ground shacking the whole place. Suddenly Alexei's whole body begins to change. He becomes bigger and his body suddenly changes from flesh to rocks. When he finishes his changes the people all scream by this change and start rushing out. David is looking in shock by this) David: No way.... HE'S the one!? Alexei: Hahahaha! Surprised boy!? Now watch as I crush you beneath my feet!! (Alexei goes up to David, jumps up. David jumps out of his way as Alexei lands on where David was. David faces his rocky foe with worry) David: (In his head) Damn it! I need my power morpher! I can't fight him as I am! (As Alexei resumes his attack, Cloe and Marion watch with worry. But Cloe decides to spring into action) Cloe: Okay that's enough sitting around! We gotta move! Marion: Wait what??? (Cloe charges up psyonic energy in her hand, thrusts it forward and breaks the door down) Cloe: Come on Marion! Let's find Daniel and Jack so we can go help David! Marion: Uh... Right! (Cloe and Marion quickly leave the room and start looking around, all while evading or fighting guards while trying find Daniel and Jack. Meanwhile back at the arena. David's fight continues) David: RAAAAAH!!! (Swings a melee weapons at Alexei) Alexei: Go on! Keep swing! I am invincible! Nothing here can hurt me as I am now! (Alexei throws an upper cut and knocks David into the air. Before David hits the ground, Alexei grabs his leg and starts slamming him into the ground repeatedly. He slams him one more time as he lets him go. David groans in pain as he struggles to get up) Alexei: Well. Seems I was mistaken. You are like the rest. None of you are match for me. And now you join those who had fallen before me. (Alexei lifts up his foot preparing to stomp on David. But suddenly an explosion hits Alexei's back. Alexei staggers but he then turns to face what caused it. It was Jarod, who, while injured, was able to stand up and fire an explosive round from his shot gun) Jarod: Why don't you try a real challenge...? Alexei: You!? If this boy beat you then I would crush you in an instant! (Jarod pulls out a small device) Jarod: I wasn't.... talking about me. (Pushes button) (Meanwhile back at the safe house, the consoles begin to beep) Mick: Hey look! We're getting a signal! Holly: Its from Jarod's beacon! Juniper: Wait do you think- Jane: That's gotta be where David and the others are! Let's move! Cal: I'm calling a strike force right now! (Back at Alexei's arena) Alexei: What is that? What did you do!? Jarod: I called in back up.... Don't know how you stayed off the radar.... But now the Knights knows where you are... And their coming for you. Alexei:....... That.... Was a grave.... Mistake. (Alexei turns his attention to Jarod and starts going toward him. Jarod fires another explosive round at him but Alexei brings up his arm to shield him. Jarod tries to reload but Alexei grabs hold of him and starts to slam the already injured Krogan. David is watching in shock as his friend and ally suffering like this, knowing that if this keeps up, he'll die. David's glare returns as he watches Alexei. Alexei lets go of Jarod who falls to the ground, not moving.) Alexei: Time to die, alien. (Alexei prepares to finish him off, but he feels something strike his back. He turns around and see David standing up glaring at him) David: Get away from him.... Alexei: You think you can save him? Who do you think you are boy? David: My name is David Johnson. My home is the planet Coruscant. And I am a Knight of the Just. When I joined them everyone trusted me, despite not knowing me for very long. My closest friends among them even consider me their leader. It is for that reason that I will fight for them all. I will defeat any and all who threaten peace in the Multi-Universe. And that means you to! Alexei: JUST TRY IT BOY!! (Alexei breaks into a run and throws a punch at David. The resulting punch shook the whole place. Alexei stands there silence) Alexei:..... WHAT!?!? (In shock Alexei noticed that David had managed to catch the punch and its holding) Alexei: IMPOSSIBLE!? HOW DID YOU- (Alexei's words are cut short when he notices David just staring at him. A second later, David is seen with a red aura surrounding him for a moment before it vanishes. Alexei throws another punch that David catches. Alexei tries to push David but he stands there not moving. Then slow Alexei's arms begin to move up as David pushes back) Alexei: This... This is impossible... (While Alexei is in shock, David pushes Alexei which sends him flat on his back. As Alexei prepares to get up, he feels himself being lifted up, David is seen lifting up Alexei) Alexei: THIS CANNOT BE!! HOW!?!?! David: I guess I forgot to mentioned... I am also one of the chosen of Princess Celestia, gifted with powers from her. Alexei: WHAT!?!? David: And now.... YOU ARE FINISHED!!!! (David throws Alexei over to where his throne is. The whole thing falls to apart, barring Alexei under it. David just stands there and stares. A moment later the gate behind him opens. He prepares to fight. But to his relief it is Daniel Cloe Jack and Marion who step out) Daniel: David are you all right!? We heard... Whoa... Marion: What.... happened? David:.... I think I found my special power. Super Strength. Cloe: Whoa! That's awesome! Jack: Guys Jarod! (Everyone looks over to Jarod who's still on the ground now out cold. They go to check on him) Cloe: Oh my god... He's in really bad shape. He won't make it with medical care. David: We gotta get him outta here and fast before- (Suddenly the rubble where Alexei is buried bust open as Alexei is back in action) Alexei: I AM NOT FINISHED YET BOY!!! THIS TIME YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS DIE!!! (The 5 prepare themselves for Alexei. But to their surprise, 8 beams, 3 of which are red, come down. They are shown to be the Ninja Steel Rangers) Brody: Guys are you all right!? David: Brody! Mick! Everyone! Alexei: WHAT!? NO!! (Suddenly a loud engine is heard above them. A warship own by the Order is seen above them. Alexei is in shock but he then lowers his head as he changes back to normal, knowing full well he lost) David: (Narrating) And like that our time in that place was over. (All the heroes are seen together talking, Cloe hugging her dad) David: (Narrating) Thanks to our friends, we were saved. We had defeated Alexei and ended this little operation he had going on. (David is seen watching Jarod being carried away) David: (Narrating) Jarod was taken in to be treated. Doctors say its a miracle he's alive. They say if he was a human he'd be dead. They said Jarod will live but he'll be in recovering for a long time. I hope he is able to come back to us one day. We owe a lot of Jarod. He's saved mine an everyone's life this day. (Alexei is seen being escorted and taken into a prison cell, complete with a force field. The E-10 are watching him as he goes inside) David: (Narrating) As for Alexei, Mick confirmed it. He was one of the chosen given powers by Celestia. Mick explained that it wasn't an accident. If it was then there would be a whole lot more people with powers then just a select few. We all kicked around ideas for what to do with him, but Mick explained that we could not kill him. We have no idea what would happen to the magic inside him he did. It could vanish, it could go to another, or could go to the Dazzlings. So it seems for now... Alexei's gonna have to enjoy his new home. (Alexei looks over at David and smiles. David glares at him. Scene changes to David, back in his normal attire, he's in his room in the safe house laying on the bed) David: (Narrating) When I first arrived at Telos, I never would have thought that'd I would be where am I now. Joining the Knights of the Just, helping them stop Cerberus and other evil groups, becoming the leader of the E-10, all the new friends I made. And now I have special powers gifted to be by a pony princess from Equestria. I think any normal person would be overwhelmed by all this. But me? (David's door opens and Daniel and Cloe are seen there) Daniel: Hey David, Brody and the others invited us for some fun. Figured we could use some after everything that happened. Cloe: You want in? David: Sure let's go. (David gets up and starts to follow Daniel and Cloe with a smile on his) David: (Narrating) This isn't the life I expected to have. But its better then anything I could have imagined. I am a lucky guy. And I hope this lasts till the day I die. (Meanwhile, the Dazzlings are seeing what has happened.) Adagio: Looks like David got his special power. That Earth elemental didn't stand a chance. (Adagio is approached by Madame Odius.) Adagio: Nice of you to join us, Odius. Maybe joining forces wasn't a bad idea after all. Besides, we all got rid of that thorn in your side. Odius: Galvanax never stood a chance. Anyway, I would like to make our little alliance.... permanent. What do you think? (Adagio looks for a moment, then smirks.) Adagio: What I think.... What took you so long? TO BE CONTINUED... Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Coolautiz Category:Transcripts Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 15 Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 15 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline